hidden under
by keke2010
Summary: beastboy and raven have a truamatic experiance and soon became lovers soon after secrets of Terra and Slade begin to unfold just read the story plz r&r rated M for lemons and future lemons bbxrae robxstar terra,cyborg,slade and the whole titans eastgang!


**A Raven and Beastboy short story fanfic by: Keke2010**

**Raven was sitting on the couch reading or trying to read should I say while beastboy and cyborg played another round of video games (raevens p.o.v) oooooya yeld beast boy as he slamed the controler down while doing a dance he chanted I won I bet you uh uh uh cyborg slammed him down with his hand and said dude you cheated, "did not" "did too you un pluged my controller" "prove it" "I'll prove something to the both of you if you don't quiet down!" I yelled. They settled down but not for long. Soon beastboy stated "why are you always reading do you ever get your head out of a book?" "that is none of your business" I growled slamming my book shut. I flew to the kitchen and made so herbel even 5 seconds after I put the tea on was beastboy back up to me pondering me with his questions. "Dude why do you always drink tea" 'I'm a very calm person" "until you get mad then there's nothing calm about you." My eyes now glowing red and 2 extra ones beneth them I said in a demonly voice not intended "what do u mean bye that" "sorry rae I didn't mean to get you mad"calming down I said "sorry I lost my temper I just haven't had my tea" "why not" because you keep bothering me" "whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssss" the pot went off. Reaching across beastboy I turned the nob off. Trying to reach a little futher to get to the kettle and to get out of the corner beastboy had traped me in I slipped and fell on beastboy. Now me lying between his legs us face to face. Sudenly all the lights busted in the hall. Robin and star came running thrugh the doors. "what happened" robin asked looking at me and beastboy. He could tell either I was mad or paying attention to beastboy I suddenly felt him moving. Turning my head to see was getting closer to my face. I paniced and dissolved into the floor. During the panic I brought beastboy with me. Relizing this I fainted. When I awoke I was in beastboys arms bouncing .slightly turning my head I noticed we were runing but from what. "dang it rae you gotta stop leaving me in these sitiuations" "what do you mean" "rae your awake good" slowly stoping I had a chance to see were we were. We were at the edge of the city. "Beastboy what happened" "you fell asleep after you sent us to your room,then you sent us to the monster attacking jump city and you were in the way so robin told me to take you to the tower." Trying to stand up I fell down. Beastboy caught me in his arms. Looking up I thanked him and pressured my self off. Hours passed he had already flew me to the tower and now we were on the couch he was asleep soon I drifted off in to dream land. When I woke up beastboy had fixed me some herbel tea and had coevered me up. He said, "good morning raven" what happened" "Cyborg and the others came in and saw us covered up. They came in late though so their still asleep." "and the tea" well you couldn't walk so I tried to make your tea for you." "well you did a good job thank you" "welcome" Leaning in on him I said "thanks for everything" looking around I saw we were in my room in my bed not the couch in the living room. "how did we get here" "you" "uh" "sorry" "it's okay" leaninig in closer I felt his suit and his six pack underneth he turned to me and asked "rae what are you doing" "what do you mean" "your touching my chest" looking at my hand I reliezed he was right. "sorry" sudenly I felt something around me looking at beast boy I knew it was his hand I rested my head on his chest and fell asleep **

End of the unknown

**Chapter 2 "What now?"**

**(Beastboy's p.o.v.) when I woke UP I saw raven was still sleeping. Slowly getting up, and being carful not to wake her,I went to the main room of the tower. When I walkked through the doors I saw robin and starfire watching a movie and cyborg "trying" to cook. "mornin bb were ya been" said cyborg in a happy-go-lucky voice. "uh sleeping duh" "I know that I mean were." "my room duh again,dude how stupid are you." "ha ha ha nice try bb but I kn…" "cyborg will you stop messing with beastboy and fix our breakfest." Robin interubted. What a lifesaver I'm gonna have to thank him later. Mumbling something under his breath he continued his cooking. "Friend beastboy were is friend raven I haven't seen her since last night." "oh my gosh raven!" I yelled as I remembered she couldn't walk. Looking at the other titan's puzzeled faces I ran to her room. The door opening slowly she sat up on her bed looking furious. "were did you go" "uh" I said in a trance state. "I went to see if the others were awake were did you think I went" "I just asked, can you take me to the main room." "sure" reaching to pick her up I started to walk her to the living room. When we walked in starfire yelled "Friend raven are you okay what happened were you wonded in battle did you fall were you hurt were you injuered how did you get like that did some one trip you did some one hit you who hit you did I hit did friend robin hit you did cyborg hit you did beast boy hit you did you hit you did you get stung by a bee a fish of the jelly did you run into a wall in the mall of the shopping did you hit your self with musterd yummm musterd has anyone seen my musterd did you steal it I bet you stole it and that's WHY YOU GOT HURT BECAUSE YOU STOLE MY MUSTERD AND I HIT YOU BY ACCIDENT SORRY FRIEND RAVEN." "Starfire none of that stuff happened I just fell on something hard" "what" I don't know" I moved off the steps and set raven down on the couch because she was getting heavy. I walked over and made her herbel tea. Cyborg looked as if he had saw a ghost. "dude what are you doing?" "making raven's herbel tea" "whY" "because she told me to and if I don't she'll blow me up" "okay" he said sarcasticly. After I got done fixing the tea I saw raven arguing with stafire over what had happened to her. As I walked closer I heard them talking. "for the last time starfire I did not steal your musterd!" "then were is it" "I don't know!" "starfire your musterd's in the cabnent closest to the fridge" "thanx beastboy" and with that the conversation was over. Looking relifed raven thanked me again as I handed her the tea. Why does she keep thanking me she's never been so thankful in her life. 4hours past and all I did was play video games and get yelled at by raven for being too loud. When the alarm went off I think we were all happy. Unfournently I had to stay with raven because she couldn't walk. "you have powers why don't you use them lazy" after I said this I was hureld aginst the wall by a black aura. Raven chuckled and said "you were saying" "your mean" "and your green now that we have the obvious established quit whining." Hours past but it felt like years. The only thing that had happened to me was that I got thrown against the wall another 5times before I learned to stop making raven jokes. As for raven she keep her head in a book and her ears on me. After about what seemed like a lifetime, the others came back looking as if they just went to a party. Robin rudly shoved me off of the couch so he could sit down. "dude what happened to your manners." "shutup" "yes beastboy close yoUR pie hole"stated starfire. "dude am I the only one with manners here" "apperently" growled cyborg. As quick as a lightning strike all 3 titans were thrown almost completely out the window. Raven spoke but I an unknown tone "what the hell is wrong with you were is your goddamn manners. You are raven's friends so I won't hurt you but mess with her again and I won't just take over her body I will come here and destroy you." The voice left and raven hit the floor. I went to see if she was okay while the others hung there looking confused. I picked her up and ran out the door. I ran toward titans east. When I reached it I was tired and raven was asleep. I went there set raven on the couch and took a shower when I got through I put on the spare clothes I had grabed from under the couch coushins at the tower. A few seconds after I was pounded with questions that I quickly answered. After about 45minutes all the questions were said and answerd. But the question I kept asking my self was what now? **

End of chapter 2 "WHAT NOW"

**Chapter 3 who'd have thought**

**(Raven's P.O.V.) I was sitting on the couch of the titans east's tower. Beastboy was sitting on the ledge looking sad. I forced myself to use my powers to hover over to him. He noticed me and laughed. "why are you laughing at me" "because I see your finally using your powers" "your point is" "just forget it rae." "no I wanna know" "who'd have thought that we'd have to come to titans east because the team is being jerks" I thought to myself. I hugged him as we watched the sunset go down. When I heard him inhale I turned to see what he was going to say. "rae can you walk yet?" "I don't know why" "well I'm kinda well it's just that i…" "spit it out beastboy" "well your around me more why" I gasped and looked away embarssed by the question I had to ask myself over and over again. "well rae you gonna answer" "I am around you more because I need you more than before" is it gonna change when you can walk again" "why? Do you want it to change" "uh" he looked away and slowly turned back. "not really" why not" "because I kinda like your company" "thanx" "now I'e answerd your questions how about you answer mine, will it change when you can walk again?" "only time can tell" "that's not fair I gave you for sure answers but yours is maybe?!?!?!?!" "its maybe because I can't know for sure but if I were to tell you what I think right now I would have to say it probly wouldn't why I don't know but that's my answer" "fine I'll take it" he got up to leave. As I noticed this I rmebered about are clothes concentrating on bringing them here I got them to come but then I lost my concentration on my levitating circle and hit the floor….hard. I blacked out the last thing I remember is beastboy running over to me crying. When I woke up I was in the infermary beastboy was beside me. He was crying saying "please don't die raven please come back to life" I slightly looked at the moniter. It had stopped and was now beeping in I high pitch. Trying to calm beastboy down I said "beastboy I;m not dead please stop crying." He looked up at me with tear filled eyes. "rae I thought you were dead." " I can't die beastboy not unless you do." Why not" "I explain later" with my ayra I brought his clothes to him. He looked puzzeled. "go get dressed." I said. "rae how did you…" "I have powers you know now go get dressed and then come talk to me." He hurried out of the infermary. Minuets later he came back redressed and smelling fresh. "rae how are you gonna change" "I healed my self I can walk now but for a limited time only. It will be like this for a few days just until I can completely heal the wound." "sooo you want me to take you to the shower" "please" he picked me up and took me three doors don and across the hall. When he opened the door he put me down. I turned to him. "thanks i can take it from here" "see ya if you need any help just call I'll be in the only spare room." "okay" about an hour and a half later I was done I walked in the spare room and saw beastboy asleep. I slowly crept in to the bed. As I did he moved his are around me. I just let him keep it there. As I was lying there I thought to myself who'd have thought me and beastboy would ever share the same bed**

End of "who'd have thought"

**Chapter 4 "Time to fix things"**

**(beastboy's P.O.V.) It was the afternoon of the 3rd day at titans east and I was sick of it. Rae came in to make some herbel tea. I could tell she was sick of it too. After a few minuets of watching T.V. rae grabed me up and flew me out the door. I could tell we were heading for the tower. She busted throught the door. She flew all the way to the main room. Starfire turned her head and ran to hug raven and me. Friend raven and Beastboy we are extremly sorry bye the way we acted but we were under a spell. Yea sorry you guys. I turned around to thank raven but she was gone. "oh friend beastboy friend terra has rejoined us." Oh no I thought. Later that day me and terra got together again. We were out on the rocks. Sudenly terra kissed me. That kiss made me thank of raven I hadn't seen her all day. Suddenly something pulled terra away from me and threw her into the water. I looked over just to see it was the black aura raven had. When I looked up I expected to see raven instead I saw raven dresed in red alothough it didn,t look like her. "you disgust me" she said in a demonly voice like the one I heard before. Soon her cloak turned to dark blue and she fell. I caught her I the nick of time. When she woke up she looked lost weres terra she said. In the water you put her in there remember. "oh no mom" that was all I needed to hear. She disappered I started to take terra out of the water. "guess she hasn't forgiven me yet" "no she's forgiven you but her demon side hasn't" "oh" that night I sleep peacefully. The alar rang at about 9:30AM terra was no were to be found neither was raven. During the fight I noticed it was made of rock. When we defeted the monster terra showed up with raven unconsious in her arms. "what did you do to her" I yelled in pure anger. "nothing just knocked her unconsious" she sat raven down and headed straight for me. Her spell cast me into a kiss just as raven woke up too. She exploded I thought she would kill terra that's when I got up and tried to stop raven but just as soon as she did terra kissed me again. This time raven pulled her off and threw her then she kissed me!?!?!?!?! Leaving me with that she tried to kill terra finding no way she threw her unconsious and made turned herself into stone leaving it at that raven picked me up and disappered whith me. The next thing I know were at the tower and she's apoligizing like mad crazy. "rae what are you apoligizing for" "for kissing you and making terra kill herself and.. " "wait you made terra kill herself" "well not exactly I made her turn herself to stone ya know freeze herself in time" "rae!!!" "sorry sorry sorry I no how to reverse it but that will mean I would have to be frozen in stone" "I don't care rae just do it" I could tell that those words had peirced raven's heart deeper than anything. She started crying I hugged her and apoligized but the damage was done. The other titans were in the room now. "fine" she said through tears " if you'd rather have that backstabbing tramp here than me so be it bye you guys" and with that she said "azarath metrion zenthos" and she was turned to stone and terra took her place "nooooooooooo" I cried what could I possibly do to bring her back now she's gone I cried at the bottom af a now stone raven suddenly the stone began to crack and her mom came out. In the voice I herd before she said "Beastboy you really care for raven so I won't let her die at this early stage but maybe when she see's immortality isn't all its cracked up to be. Raven ran to me and hugged me. After her mom left she punched me in the face. "how could you" "I didn't mean to say those things when I tried to take it back you were gone" looking at me she said "have you been crying" "yes, I was crying because I thought I would lose you and I wouldn't now what to do to bring you back I was crying because…" "because you thought I would be gone forever" "yea" she hugged me and now we were both crying. "aww" said starfire after the crying we kissed this shocked everyone but the all knowing "dad" cyborg. "now you to make up beastboy hug you sister raven and tell her it okay_-. "He said in a baby/daddy voice. We laughed it was good to laugh and feel free (raven and bestboys P.O.V. ) it was the only time I felt it was right to be that way to be happy and joyful it was the only time it felt right to smile.**

**Chapter 5 "the traitor has to go"**

**(Raven's P.O.V.) Beastboy and I were sitting on the couch I was reading and he was listening. Terra burst out of the doors and split us up. I gave Beastboy that get the bitch before I kill her look and he suggested we go outside on the roof I agreed but seeing the look on her face I knew she would follow us so I teleported our clothes to the roof. We hadn't been up there a good 30 minuets when she came trying to throw rocks at us, that's when I transported me, beastboy and our clothes to my room made dummies set them up ,and transported us into the darkest part of the water until I didn't feel her presence then I took us back to the roof. "beastboy she has got to go." "rae I know you don't like her but you did bring her back" "your right" just then the alarm rang it was an underwater monster. We would have to dress pretectivly for this. While we were fighting terra's mask came off and she almost went under when I turned to save her I saw her kissing beastboy not mouth to mouth resesitation no she was kissing him my eyes glowed red I was going to kill her and end it all after all she put us through she no, the traitor must die. As I picked her up with my aura ready to crush her bones I saw beastboy signaling a "don't do it Rae you'll regret it" so I just threw her to the closest rock. I calmed down and beaastboy saught my vision to be true and I gathered all the titans together and told them that terra has to get with the program or die. Suddenly she slapped beastboy and I almost drowned her. Beastboy pulled me off of her. " GET WITH THE DAMN PROGRAM IF YOU TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND AGAIN I SLAP YOU TO YOUR GRAVE WERE YOU BELONG!!!!!!! !" " Rae calm down!!!" "no I'VE HAD ENOUGH I'M GOING TO KILL HER ON THE SPOT." "RAE CALM DOWN PLEASE!!!" "I'll be back for you." I turned and hide in the coner shadows. I felt beastboy try to sense me so I hid my aroma. "terra look it's over between us and if you can't except it then you'll die here but you'll join slade (again) out there honestly I don't know what were gona do with you terra." "HOW A BOUT LEAVE ME ALONE" her hand moved towards his face to hit him but he caught it. She looked stuned he flipped her over on the ground and said " I had enough of your little mood swings you act like your pregnant." "beastboy I'm…" "your not pregnant are you terra?" "…….." "answer me!! Are you pregnant" "yes" "who's is it terra cause it's not mine" "slade's" "terra go to your room and don't come out until you've figured out what your gona do." "BB I" " I said go!!" terra turned and began to run. I transported to make it look like I was coming back up. As I opened the door terra bumped into me her eyes were filled with tears. I felt sorry for her I wanted to be like her in a way knocked up living good waiting for a baby. But she wasn't going to have the baby she wanted because she made a mistake. I was glade I was a virgen. I think beast boy's one too but I'm not sure. I walked out the door like I was surprised. "what happened to her." "she has problems" "is she okay I could go check on her" "are you the same rae I woke up with this morning." "don't say it that way you make it sound like we had it." "sorry"**

"**it's okay I forgive you" his face went stern again and his muscels tensed up. I ran over to him and put my arms around him like I saw terra do once. I felt him jerk. I knew he still liked terra but I liked him too so I had mix the two up somehow. "rae what are you doing." "comforting you." " please stop" stunned I had to ask "why" "because that's what terra use to do" I pulled away quickly to regain my self as I did I went back to him to apoligize. When I opened my mouth he said "you don't have to apoligize rae I know you ment good" "but I wanted you to feel better" "you can all you have to do is…" "is what is what" I asked wanting to know. He turned with a devilesh smile I had never seen before. " I want you to laugh at my jokes" " that's not.. you know I can't…" " can't do what laugh at my jokes" "no I can't make that laughing sound" "just try" "okay" he made a silly face and I had to force a smile. "hahahaheheheheeeheheh" I made it seem as real as I could. "you really thought it was funny" "of course" a big smile came across his face. I looked at the sky. It was turning to dark. "time to go in" " I guess so" when we walked in all eyes were on us. "friend raven why was terra crying" looking at beastboy I saw his kind face tensen. " I really don't know why star do you beastboy." "he looked at me as if I had stabed him. The hurt in his eyes peirced my heart it hurt really bad I started to cry uncontrolibly. I couldn't see all I could do was hear. " friend raven please stop crying" "rae whats wrong." I heard the hurt in his voice it made me cry more and more I didn't want the hurt to stay I wanted all to go away I wanted to feel like normal me. " I'm sorry beastboy I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I just I just needed some space some air to breath ya know" "rae what are you talking about" I was sure I was looking at his green face now crying more at his injured words. " I didn't mean to make her cry I just need space and her throwing rocks and inturupting me I I I JUST COULDN'T TAKE IT!" I saw his face move but I don't know what expression he made. " rae you didn't make her cry she..she just has some problems." I stoped crying were did it go the hurt in his voice was now humor. I cleard my eyes and hugged him tight I looked at the door way I gasped and let go of him he turned around to see nothing. "rae are you okay" I was sure I saw sure as flame and fire. I got up and backed away. I backed away because I knew what they thought. "rae are you okay what are you doing" "I I I can here her thoughts I can't take them I I just I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" I turned and flew out the window. I heard him yell "rae wait." He was coming after me why? "stop it quit following me." "rae whats wrong" it stoped I didn't hear her anymore I was so relived I stoped flying. I was headed for the ground when he caught me. When I woke up he was beside e in the infirmry. "rae what happened back there you went crazy" "I didn't go crazy I heard her and I thought it was my fault when I looked at you when starfire asked the question you looked hurt and betrayed. For some reason that hurt me I had never felt it before so all I thought to do was cry,cry and apoligize." "rae I'm sorry" "shutup stop talking the hurt is killing me." Terra steped in she looked at me I said without thinking "who's is it" "slade's" I turned and looked at her she wasn't lying I couldn't speak. "rae you know but how" "she was in my head I heard it all " everything" "yes" I stood up and hugged her she was hurting deeply inside I could tell. She hugged back. "thanx rae" "he stood up and streatched. I kissed him good night,wished her the best of luck and dozed into bed. Thinking to myself the thought I had before of her leaving made me change my thought instead of terra traitor it was slade traitor he had his fun with too many girls too many times I don't know why I was so mad but I couldn't help but think that traitor has to go. **

The end of " the traitor has to go"

**Chapter 6Put your beast foot forward**

**Beastboys P.O.V Raven woke up the next day with a headach,so I sugessted she stay in bed today. While I was cooking tofu eggs and bacon when she came flying out of her room shooting something no wait someone! "Rae what are doing" she stoped shooting and turned around to answer just as she did a rock hit her and threw her out the window. I ran and jumped out as I did my eyes locked on raven and were she was. Her strong presense started to weaken. I found crushed under a rock lifting it off of her I could barley feel her presense now. I became scared. " Rae you gatta stay with us!" she turned her head to me and smiled. "I'm not going anywere beastboy." I rushed her to the infirmary she was doing better I was with her for hours but I decicded to step out of the room to get some air. As I did terra was walking down the hallway. "What the hell happened back there!" " I…it wasn't…. I couldn't stop my self I was rock practicing when I saw slade my powers went crazy I couldn't stop and niether could raven we were out of control." "raven stoped she was going to say something and then she got hit by your boulder! If she doesn't make it I'm going to kill you as much as I still care for you don't think I won't rip you to shreds I can't keep protecting you I'm not a savior and I'm not your keeper" my voice went into animal rage mode I stormed back into the infirmary and raven was awake unhooking the machines. "you know I can't die right why do you keep trying to help me it just makes the healing process slower ya know. A smile went across her face her eyes were soft and more carefree I relaxed but she already knew what happened outside that door she knew my deepest darkest secret and I could tell but how was I supposed to cover this up. "stop worrying, whatever you think I know is not gonna leave my brain unless it is going into yours got it." "yea" I started to walk out but the door closed infront of my face. I turned around to see glowing eyes one pair was red ,I could tell those were ravens. Another pair was green, I knew those belonged to starfire. The last pair and the brightest of all the yellow ones belonged to terra." Ravens hand grabed one of my arms and starfires grabed the other and then they darted out the window wth me terra started to wail but caught up with us I wanted to know what was going on all the movement so fast finally starfire letgo and started to shoot terra she fell into the water and raven kept flying me toward the tower. As we got closer I heard terra give up and blackness. Raven must have teleported me to the living room cause that's were I ended up at. She came in and kissed me puzzeld I just had to ask. "rae whats going on" "it's your brithday party I thought I should give you a freebie you know without the whinning. I grined. She told me to open the presents so I did. But something stopped me raven had left as soon as she told me to open the presents. I looked toward the door and robin and cyborg were bringing out a big cake out. " Blow out ya candels BB and wait for a surprise." I did what I was told. BAM! Raven came out dressed in a top piece sleeping suit like the ones you see at Wal-mart for "sexy couples". "Happy birthday beastboy. I couldn't speak. So she gave me a kiss I had and awsome party. Ya know what they say "PUT YOUR BEAST FOOT FORWARD. **

End of " put your beast foot forward"

**C HAPTER 7 LISTEN TO ME**

**(Raven's P.O.V.) After beastboy's birthday party I decided I wanted to go talk to him about…us. As I turned the corner I saw he was talking to terra. I coulden't quit make out what he was saying but It kinda sounded like he was talkin to her about a docter. I took a deep breath backed up and sharply turned the corner. As I did beastboy jumped giving me the signal that he was doing something he wasn't supposed to do. "hi Rae you scared me" he said in a try not to get caught nervous voice. "really, it looked like you saw me during your "interesting" conversation with terra" Now she was completely turned from me. "terra is everything okay" "Rae she's" ignoring beastboy I reached over to her so I could see her front and face. As I did beastboy grabbed my hand and shook his head. I backed away in amazement as she turned herself around and showed me her preggiebelly. It was sticking out of her titans shirt and her belly button was an outtie. I couldn't take it anymore I was mad as hell. He wouldn't tell me what they were talking about or if Slade was really the baby's daddy. I had to find these answers out on my own like I had when were just friends. I grabbed terra roughly by the arm and vamped with her. As I did I heard beastboy yell " Rae don't" the words hung in my head. The way he had said it made it sound like it was a secret that would hurt me and he wouldn't want that. Halfway through the trip I turned around and headed back to the hall. When I got there he was standing in the hall where I had left him. He looked up and saw my face. "Rae is everything okay" "I trusted you and you just take advantage of me? Hell no nothings alright everything is wrong your wrong terra's wrong I'm wrong were all wrong it's not supposed to be this way it's not the way it it its supposed to be its backwards its its…" "Rae slowdown are you okay" I settled down. " no best boy it's not I'm not. Beastboy I'm sorry I'm a fool for what I've done" "rae what are you talking about" "beastboy who's the baby's daddy" "uh… Slade rae" "beast boy don't lie I hate it when you do" just then a lamp broke in the main room. I knew it wouldn't be too long before the other titans came. "rae it was an accident" I looked at him hurt I smirked. " sex, and accident, I don't think so beastboy you lied to me and took advantage of my trust." "rae I'm sorry it wasn't planned it just sorta happened" "I believe you bb but I need some time to think and obviously so do you" just then "Still around" by 3oh!3 came on and that was when he said something I will never forget. " Rae I'm sorry I hurt you you know I never ment to but I wasn't me I was some one else I wanted to stay wait for you but I lost control I went mad" "beastboy I will always love you no matter what but this this is just too much I can't handel it you crushed my only dream that seemed so simple to achive. You truly love me with all your heart I know but you cheated you lied and deceived me and for that I can never forgive you!" the words cut him like a knife in cheese. "rae I know I can't be the perfect guy but.." just then I took him by the chin and kissed him. " beastboy you are the perfect guy." "but you said you would never forgive me." "I won't ever forgive you but….but just because you will always owe me doesn't mean I won't ever love you" just then the next song "whatya want from me came on and ironically I didn't do it. Terra looked totally pissed off. She looked at me like I had just killed her baby. "Raven why.. why do you keep doing this he was mine and you just took him from me" "I didn,t take anything from you you practically gave him to me" "I didn't and so if you want him take his baby too!" Just then her stomach began to shrink and mine began to grow. " what the hell are you doing to me" "giving you his child" "wait his child" "rae I thought that was what you were talking about" "no I was talking about you and terra like I didn't see what you did" "rae I'm-"shut up beastboy just for a moment this hurts UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" as my bone chilling scream left my mouth all the lights in the hallway busted except the two we were under. "Terra stop it!" yelled bb. When the pain stopped another started "beast boy my water broke!" "what!" yelled bb and the rest of the gang! "I'll explain later just get this motherfucker out of me!!!!!!!!!" beastboy turned into a teradacdul and rushed me over to the hospital. After hours of agony I had to go through I had a little boy and a little girl although since they were not ment to be they disapperd into the air. "what the hell! You were supposed to go through hell" "yea your slow I am the daughter of hell if I was to go through myself I would die dumbass!" "hey no cross words" "srry bb" "its okay" "well I guess you've had your fun now you have 2 choices 1 apoligize or 2 die." "rae that's not fair game" "sorry" "well if I had to pick I'd chose die because all I came back to do was destroy you and I swore to myself if I couldn't or didn't do that I would pay for my sins." "what sins according to the book of hell you repented when you came back to our side" "wow rae you couldn't look at that book and tell that I did it with terra?" "no the book only said pleasurable desire so I thought you ate meat or masturbated or something." "I don't do any of those things" "I know that now" "so why did the babies disapper" "well let me explain do to me being part demon part human I am a disrubtion of time so there may be times in my life when I have a futuristic moment I learned this out when I experienced my first one." "when was that" "when I first came to the titans I ran into you in the hallway and…" "and what Rae I need to know" and we kissed then the alarm rang and we had to fight this monster and sure enough you got thrown onto a big brick got amnesia and forgot about the whole thing." "Woah Rae I never knew" " : of course you never knew that was the point" "anyway what did you do then" "well you went In my mirror in my room which is not a toy, and you had a futuristic moment" "what was it" I looked away I couldn't do it I couldn't tell him that his moment was the moment he lost his virginity well half way anyway. "rae" he pleaded. I couldn't take it anymore I just let it flow. "your experience was when you broke my heart by having…" "rae shutup" "beastboy I thought you wanted to know" "I did but now I don't I can't take it and neither can you" "its okay bb I can take it" "don't lie rae please I love you too much to bear it" "beastboy I'm sorry" "its okay rae you only do it out of love" I looked away remembering my confession." "beastboy I shouldn't have gotten mad at you because I had an affair with robin" "what rae you had sex with him?" "no no it didn't go that far it was just a make out session he needed someone to cheer him up and one thing led to another so….but I didn't let him go that far I wanted to but I resisted my desire because I wanted you to be my first." "rae that's thoughtful I'm so—"don't say your sorry you have no right to be." "rae listen to me I love you with all my heart and if I could take it all back I would but damn it rae I can't and I have to live with that" he cused the first time he cused. "no beastboy you don't you don't have to love me all I bring is sorrow" "not to me you're my good luck charm" " hey you 2 um yea if you guys would listen to me um you see the sex thing technically didn't happen because of the futuristic moment crap." "omg" why the hell didn't you tell us this before!!!" "Because you wouldn't listen to me" **

The end of "LISTEN TO ME"

End of BBxRae Part 1 Part 2 coming next 10 chapters Bye keke2010 Please R&R


End file.
